Face to Face
by thethirdtroll
Summary: COMPLETE! Just a short fic about Harry defeating Voldemort.(Short being the key word)


This is a short fic about facing your fears head on. I figured that this song went with it pretty good so here you go. This is a one shot short fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the plot and the song belongs to (or is at least sung by) Garth Brooks  
  
|Face To Face | |by Garth Brooks |  
  
|There was a bad boy in the school yard | |Waited on you every day | |Seemed like every time you turned around | |Well he was standing in your way | | | |Well he broke your glasses | |The girls all laughed | |As he pushed to the floor | |Until you stood up one day knowin' | |You couldn't stand it anymore | |And your gentle hand was finally clenched in rage | | | |And you were face to face | | | |Chorus: | |Face to face with the devil that you've been dreadin'| | | |Eye to eye finally has arrived | |And bad as it was, well now brother wasn't it better | |Dealing with him face to face | | | |Your date showed up with flowers | |You thought your prayers had come | |But with every passing hour | |You watched it come undone | | | |Then the night exploded | |and you begged him no | |But he forever changed your life | |And now he waits a judge and jury | |Thinkin' you'll break down inside | |And with a finger you can put his fists away | | | |And your face to face | | | |Chorus: | |Face to face with the devil that you've been dreadin'| | | |Eye to eye finally has arrived | |And bad as it was, well now sister wasn't it better | |Dealing with him face to face | | | |'Cause it'll never go away | |Until the fear that you've are runnin' from is | |finally embraced | | | |Drivin' by the graveyard | |On a wicked winters eve | |And your wonderin' why a man of faith | |Is whistlin' nervously | | | |Then you stop the car | |And you hold your heart | |'Cause you finally realise | |Hell, the devil ain't in the darkness | |He's a'rattlin' 'round inside | |And with folded hands you truely start to pray | | | |'Cause your face to face | | | |Chorus: | |Face to face with the devil that you've been dreadin'| | | |Eye to eye finally has arrived | |But bad as it was, well now brother wasn't it better | |Dealing with him face to face | | | |'Cause it'll never go away | |Until the fear that you've been runnin' from is | |finally embraced | |Face to face |  
  
Harry stared into the cold eyes that had haunted his nightmares since he was a year old. He could feel Ron move behind him to block his back from any attacks. The group of seventh years were in the biggest battle of all time and now it was down to this. Harry and Voldemort faced each other with wands drawn.  
  
Voldemort smiled mockingly at the little group. Dumbledore was nowhere in sight. In fact it was only the little group and the Death Eaters in the area. The order had long since left to protect other populated places not knowing that the enemy's true target was Hogwarts. Now all that stood between evil and Hogwarts were about twenty-five students and several teachers. The battle had begun.  
  
Harry's thoughts went back to all the misery he had ever felt because of this thing in front of him. Now this thing was trying to destroy all he had come to love once more. Harry watched as Voldemort raised his wand.  
  
"Face your fears and you will surpass them." Harry heard a voice say.  
  
"Fear is all that keeps you from happiness." Another voice said.  
  
"Don't be afraid Harry. We're watching." Harry recognized the last voice as Sirius.  
  
Harry quickly decided how he would act. Before Voldemort could say a word Harry rolled away from the group with his wand out. He came up a few feet away from Voldemort and threw a curse at him with as much hope and love as he could muster. A bright light filled the air and the fighting stopped as Voldemort's scream filled the air.  
  
The light faded leaving nothing but a small burn mark on the ground. Harry looked around to see all the remaining Death Eaters being stunned. He stared at the burned spot as the words came back to him. Now he realized that the first two voices had been his parents.  
  
Ron soon stood beside him and Hermione joined them on the other side. "I guess this is it." Ron said as he looked at the only reminder of what was just standing there.  
  
"No. Its just the beginning. Its time for me to move on with my life." Harry smiled and turned to walk towards the castle. 


End file.
